User talk:PANDA COMPANY001
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Willbachbakal/My BioShock Sequel Idea Dump page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 03:03, 2012 June 1 Re: Recent News I'm not entirely familiar with the Recent News function, but now that you have both the News and June 2012 News categories on your blog post you should be able to see it in that section in a little bit of time. Thanks a lot for posting the news, and happy editing! --Willbachbakal 15:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :As Willbachbakal mentioned, your blog post has to be in the Category:News in order for it to show up in the news blog listings. It's also important to categorize your blog post by month (such as Category:June 2012 News) and by game (such as Category:BioShock 2 news). :Also, since news blog posts show up on the main page, it is very important that they contain correct spelling and grammar. Please always make sure that everything in your blog post is correctly spelled before you add it to the News category. I've corrected everything for you this time (diff). ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 16:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Geyser Trap You had inserted your image link inside a link to another article, thus succeeding in adding the image but breaking the previous link in the process. It's no biggie, though the place you chose within the article to add it surprised me. Thanks for adding the image! --Willbachbakal 03:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: BioShock Infinite Wii U and Confirmation Although several articles jumped the gun about BS:I ported for Wii U next year, Ken Levine debunked this on Twitter, which was why your edit was removed. This may have to do with last year's Wii U announcement, which Levine was featured in a video being enthusiastic about the Wii U finally being up there for core gamming, which caused speculation that he was making a BioShock game for Wii U. He later clarified that Nintendo gave everyone a questionare about the system, and he only liked the idea and specs of the console, and didn't plan for any game for Nintendo (at least for now). Evans0305 (talk) 21:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Fort Frolic Pictures Those are some very cool pictures of Fort Frolic you posted. How did you find them? If you come across any others, the site would love to see them. Unownshipper (talk) 20:32, December 14, 2012 (UTC) recent images I get that these come from the Irrational Games Blog . Best to note where and why these were used, since I did look them up to add for the Behind The Scenes sections. Anyways, when including the images, at least add the links of where you found them, above the license caption after its uploaded (I.E. "This image was from Irrational Games ") . Its just in case when the owners ask about it, because a couple people did upload some images that the owners were upset about their useage without permission. Other than that, good job uploading these. Evans0305 (talk) 02:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I knew it was a marshmallow because of this Blog . That's why I mentioned about the info for the Behind the Scenes section. Best to look these up and add the info so that users can be informed about them. Evans0305 (talk) 02:36, December 16, 2012 (UTC) It took me a while to do this when I first started on the Wikia. Sometimes, you can look up to see what to do, but its easier to remember this: with linked names like I did above, you can select the source tab above to see how its formatted, as well as writing some links. As you can see, the link has a space between the word I want to appear on here, both surrounded by this " [] " symbol. If I want a link to Irrational games for example, I would do it like this. When you're writing while using the Visual tab, as what you see when first editing an article, you can use the add link icon above, which is that chain above the menu. First, highlight the word you want. Go to the "add link" icon. Place the ink on the top section (target URL), which the word you highlighted will show below for what you want to say (text to display). But before you click OK, there are two boxes that are important for internal and external links: the internal link is "To a wiki page" (which is any BioShock Wiki article name) or for the external links, use "To an External Link" (which is to any outside link you want). Depending on what your link or what you want to say, you must select one of those. Selecting a wrong box into the wrong link causes a broken link that appears in red, (for example, an internal link box selected for an external link will cause a broken link, and vice versa). if you're writing a specific name existing as a page here, it'll say "page exists" or "page doesn't exist" on the corner, indicating if its the correct word. You can also use this to help spell out that correct name for the article you're referring to. If you're doing an external link, click for the external link, and it'll say external link. Once you're done, your link for Fort Frolic should look like Fort Frolic or like this . For the Templates, I'm always kinda forgetting these, but the license one is "Licensing" in Heading 2, then below it, place the word 'Bioshock image', and surrounding it with a double { } around it, which if done correctly, will look like that green puzzle piece. It should look like this: Licensing (I put a space before "Licensing" on purpose to not make it as a topic page, but it should look like the topic title. Below, however, should look as is.) If you want to see if you've done any of these right, you can use the preview tab below the edit summary, which will show how well you've done this. I know its a bit long, but I hope it helps. As for the Fort Frolic images, they can stay, but I'll link them later to the blog. Evans0305 (talk) 04:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Apollo Station... They're amazing images, but from reading a lot of the titles, I would hold off on adding it, yet. It seems like it was either a different Rail Road concept before they planned for the Atlantic Express, or something planned in the original "Sea of Dreams" concept of the game. There are a lot of artists that worked for 2K Marin that had suggested concepts for 2K Marin to use for BioShock 2 that were either unlooked, scrapped, or wasn't what the company was going for, from unique enemies to places. In some cases, a lot of stuff was artist's suggestions (I.E. stuff the artists wanted to include, but not what the company wanted). I was planning on later showing something similar in my Blog tomorrow, around the release of the Ultimate Rapture Edition, which relates more to BioShock 2's unused concept art, which it seems like there was some ideas for the game, but a lot was either suggested or altered from the final version. I'll definitely add a mention about this, but until we're certain about what to do with it or where to place it, I think be careful about adding a lot of the unused art for the game. Evans0305 (talk) 20:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Booker's Box Hi! I just saw that you posted a screenshot of a real life replica of Booker's belongings box. I was wondering, is it an official replica? (if so, where did you find the picture?), or is it just a fan made box? Thanks! 01:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC)